09 stycznia 1990
Program 1 8.35 "Domator" - Rady na życzenie -- Moda dla otyłych 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 "Rzymianka" (3-ost.) -serial prod. włoskiej 10.45 "Domator" Rady na życzenie 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą i. Robinson Cruzoe 12.50 Wśród ludzi Człowiek a przyrodą 13.30 TTR - Fizyka - sem. III Utrwalanie wiadomości, cz.1 14.00 TTR - Biologia - sem. III Jak przygotować się do egzaminu 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy - Nowości rolnicze 15.30 Dla maturzystów - "Kim być?" 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 Dla dzieci: "Tik-Tak" -- oraz w kinie "Tik- Taka": "Cudowna podróż" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Spojrzenia": Skansen Europy - Albania 17.55 "Klinika zdrowego człowieka" 18.15 "System" 18.45 "10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc "Przygody kotka Damiana" 19.10 "Boso. ale bez ostróg" - program publicyst. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 "Rzymianka" (3-ost.) - serial prod. włoskiej 21.35 Sport 21.45 "Listy o gospodarce" 22.20 "Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej" -"S" 23.15 Echa dnia 23.35 Język rosyjski (12) Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (42) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 "Klub ludzi z przeszłością" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna z sanktuarium Matki Boskiej Pszowskiej 18.50 997 - wydanie specjalne dla młodzieży 19.30 "Kolorowy zawrót głowy" - magazyn narciarski 20.00 "Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego": Marta Eggerth 21.00 W kręgu sztuki: "Dzieje fotografii" (13-ost.) --- serial dok. prod. angielskiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Studio im. Karola Irzykowskiego "Maskarada" - reż. Janusz Kijowski.- wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska i inni 23.20 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00: Pages from Ceefax 6.30: BBC Breakfast News 8.55: Regional News and Weather 9.00: News; Weather 9.20: Kilroy 10.00: News 10.25: Children's BBC: Playdays 10.50: Children's BBC: Poddington Peas: Creep Pea Gets Carried Away® 10.55: Five to Eleven 11.00: News; Weather 12.00: News; Weather 12.55: Regional News and Weather 13.00: One O'Clock News 13.30: Neighbours 13.50: Going for Gold 14.15: A Good Sport 15.50: Children's BBC 15.55: Green Claws 16.10: Bananaman - Tunnel of Terror 16.15: Ten in a Bed 16.25: New Yogi Bear Show - Shine on Silver Screen 16.35: Knowhow 17.00: Newsround 17.10: Grange Hill 17.35: Neighbours 18.00: Six O'Clock News 18.30: Regional news magazines 19.00: Holiday 90 - Let's Win a Trip to ... 19.30: EastEnders 20.00: Porridge 20.30: A Question of Sport 21.00: Nine O'Clock News 21.30: The Boys from Brazil 23.30: Film 90 with Barry Norman 0.00: Weather BBC2 8.00: News 8.15: Westminster 9.00: Village School - 2: Summer Term 9.30: Betjeman in Australia - Pomp and Circumstance ® 9.55: The Historyman 10.00: Laurel and Hardy - Twice Two 10.20: Storm Over Wyoming 11.20: The Mexican Spitfire at Sea 12.30: Bushman of the Kalahari 13.20: Pigeon Street ® 13.35: See Hear! (e) 14.00: News Weather followed by Look, Stranger 14.25: World Darts Embassy World Professional Championship 15.00: News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50: News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00: Catchword 16.30: Behind the Headlines 17.00: Advice Shop 17.30: First Time Planting 18.00: Spirit of the Wind 19.35: Bilko 20.00: Taking Liberties 20.30: Food and Drink 21.00: Hit and Run 21.30: The Lane - Bangla Town 22.15: Design Sense 22.30 : Newsnight 23.15: Weatherview 23.20: World Darts - Embassy World Professional Championship 0.20: Behind the Headlines Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku